Just One Yesterday
by OMG.Marshmallows
Summary: Elsa is going to be married but not to one the she loves. Oneshot AU, Hansla or HansxElsa. Based on the song Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy


Just One Yesterday

"A marvelous wedding Queen Elsa." The ambassador of France tipped his wine glass and bowed his head down low in front of Elsa. She curtsied as a reply and said her thanks. "Please say my greeting to King Jakob"

Elsa tried not to frown as he mentions the name of her fiancé, now husband. She smiled at him and nod her head trying not to let loose of her masquerade of a happy dutiful queen who is in love with her husband even if it's exactly the opposite of what she was feeling about him.

Their wedding is not for love, had Elsa have a choice she rather not marry anyone, but as a small kingdom with limited limits, marriage is an only choice for her kingdom to prosper. The Southern Isles and Arendelle have been trading for many years yet haven't sealed their bonds yet to be permanent trading partners so this might be the only chance they have before another war starts. To their surprise, the past King of Arendelle actually arranged this beforehand so he promised the King of Southern Isles that Elsa will marry the second in line of the thirteen princes.

"And this is my beautiful wife," Jakob introduced Elsa to his thirteen brothers. She curtsied in front of all of them while still trying to hide her annoyance. "Can you please excuse me, I have business to do" She said to her husband while trying to walk away. Jakob nodded and continued talking to his brothers bragging about how he made Elsa fall in love with him.

"Elsa, wait." Hans called out behind but she didn't looked back, she stayed on her feet trying to walk out of the ballroom. "Please Elsa, talk to me."

Elsa tried not to listen at his desperate pleas. These masquerades have been going on for months and she couldn't just let her mask slip at this time.

"Elsa, talk to me, please." Hans grabbed her arms while Elsa tries to shrug it off but he held it tightly around his hands and Elsa can do nothing but face him. "We don't have anything to talk about anymore Prince Hans."

"No Elsa, we still have many things to talk about." Hans followed her up to her library. She was quick but Hans is sneakier that she doesn't even realized they were in the same room now, with the doors locked.

"So tell me Prince Hans, what do we need to talk?" Elsa questioned Hans, her eyebrows are furrowed with confusion.

"Why did you have to marry my brother?" Hans asked with a look of rejection on his face.

"It's be-" Elsa tries to explain but Hans cut her off. " No, Elsa, please don't give me that I-need-to-marry-him-because-of-our-kingdom bullshit, tell me the real reason Elsa, I don't need to live my whole life not good enough for you, not perfect enough to match his older brothers, I don't need another person telling me I'm a worthless piece of shit Elsa."

His hand's bang the wall hard enough to leave some traces there. His knees were quivering and his eyes were watery from telling all his feelings.

"I don't love you Hans." Elsa sighed trying to open up the locked door of the library and get back at the ballroom but he grabbed her hands and held it up at the wall. "Stop this Hans, let me out, Jakob is probably trying to find me."

"No he's not Elsa, he doesn't care for anyone even you." Hans tried to kiss her but Elsa slapped him leaving red on his face. "You're lying" She said through her gritted teeth.

"And you are too, you don't love him." Hans said as he sucks the skin on her neck eliciting a loud moan from her throat. Her back was arched with her hands grabbing the coat off him. His touch was like fire on her body. "I love you" She said in between her moans. Hans stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Elsa asked confused at the sudden abruptness of Hans stopping. He smirked and whispered "And here I thought you don't love me." Her breath went faster and tears suddenly fell from her eyes as she realized what she had said. Hans picked his black coat from the ground and opened up the door.

Elsa realized what happened, she was tricked. She stood up and ran while yelling "Hans! I'm sorry." Hans stopped on his tracks "So the queen decides to say sorry now?" She could feel him smirking and she almost wants to freeze him, _almost_.

"No- I mean, I please Hans, this for all the good of my country." Elsa yelled to him, she was trying to make sense what is happening.

"So, this is for just you? Are you that thick that you haven't realized that your decisions could affect everyone?" He called out to her, his voice was filled with sorrow and regret.

"I don't think Anna would mind, I –" She was cut off by Hans. "Anna? You think this was just about her or did you just forget about everything we did?" He walked near her, his voice was breaking.

"Did you think that I wouldn't mind about you marrying my brother?" He was crying now kneeling in front of Elsa who is also kneeling while hugging him.

"Did you think that I didn't love you? Did you think all the things I've said to you while in the bed was just a lie? You probably did." Hans couldn't keep his anger right now and punched the wall beside him.

"I can't, it was arranged by my father."

"But you are the queen."

"They favor a dead male voice than the female shouts"

"Am I not good enough for the Snow Queen to shout even louder?"

"No, you are too good for me."

"Then why does it have to be my brother? Why can't you pick another one? Why must you hurt me?"

"I'm sorry, Hans, but this was my father's last will. He would like this for Arendelle."

There's a deep silenced around them, even the chatters of the party seems to quiet down. Snowflakes fall slowly from the ceiling and the walls around them starts to freeze but they didn't notice, no one noticed. They were too focused on each other to notice everything around them.

"I will trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday for you, Elsa." He suddenly stood up, wiped his face of tears dried up.

She was left alone, and in that moment of vulnerability, she allows herself to cry. To cry for the love she once have, to cry for not fighting more, to cry because she imposed this fate by herself and there's nothing she can do now. What's done is done.

* * *

_A/N: I made this back then so I'm sorry for general OOC of characters and it's not my best._


End file.
